Pondering
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Naruto breifly ponders a new discovery about himself. Implied shounen ai, onesided KakashiNaruto Oneshot Rated for one mild swear word.


Anon: Severe writers block for my X-Men: Evolution story, sleepy muses, insomnia, a bad cold, a very hot bath, an addiction to anime and a very slow computer are all to blame for this thing. Short story long: After writing a decent beginning to my X-Men: Evolution story while waiting for episode five of Naruto to load, I decided to take a long hot bath in an attempt to steam out a nasty cold given to me by my brother. As I was adjusting to the heat, this entire thing popped into my head all at once. This has never happened me before so I took it as a sign. It is exactly 3:02 AM as I am writing this. My muses are all asleep so this is all me. I want it noted that I am an extremly open minded person, and as such I write for open minded people. This is a very short story about Naruto pondering. It is implied shounen ai, one sided Kakashi/Naruto, and a one shot. No specific time-line, choose whenever you'd like. Even if I haven't seen much of the series don't let that ruin it for you. Most of my info comes from spoiler stuff on the internet, so everything's fine.

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. I've only seen episodes 1-3, most of 4, and half of five thanks to the internet. I also do not own Ramen. I own several packets of Ramen that have not been eaten yet, but I do not make any money from other people buying Ramen. All of these things belong to rich people. I am not a rich person. Through the transitive property, which is the only form of math that I am remotely good at, these things do not belong to me. I think I made that pretty clear, so let's go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it was a side-affect of inventing a jutsu that allows one to turn themself into a girl.

Maybe it was because he had a demon in his belly-button, and demons are known for not being picky over things like that.

Maybe it was because he'd been denied the love and affection most kids got.

Whatever the reason, Naruto found he could no longer deny it, no matter how hard he'd been trying. And he _had_ been trying.

He liked boys.

Well, not boys, a boy. Well, not a boy, a man. Kakashi-sensei. The name rang through his head, mocking him constantly. He didn't know when this stupid crush had started, nor did he know how or why it had started. He was still too busy trying to figure out when the hell he'd become gay. It certainly hadn't been when he'd accidently kissed Sasuke, he had definetly found that repulsive. When he'd finally admited it to himself that he'd developed a crush on his teacher, after spending about two hours arguing with himself over how he was not gay and trying to recover from the headache that said argument had ended up giving him, Naruto went to the one person who'd ever cared about him in his entire life.

'If Iruka-sensei still accepts me, then I can live with it.' Naruto had thought as had made his way to his former teachers home.

And that was where Naruto was now, sitting on the couch with his face buried in Iruka's chest, arms tightly wrapped around his waist as his hair was stroked. After quietly blurting out to Iruka that he was gay, Naruto had cringed and braced himself for the worst, his past experiences forcing him to prepare for rejection from the one person he truly trusted. Instead he'd been both shocked and relieved when Iruka had pulled him into a tight hug and told him that it was alright. He had broken down right then and there and had begun to cry in relief. After that the two of them had sat down and Naruto told him about his small crush. That had been half an hour ago, and since then the two had been sitting in a comfortable silence holding each other. Finally, Iruka broke it and spoke.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto grunted, not moving his head.

"You do know that this is just a crush, and that the feelings you have for Kakashi-sensei will fade, right? And you're still young so you've got plenty of time before you have to start really feeling stuff."

"Mm-hm." Nod nod.

"But it's perfectly fine to be gay. There's absolutley nothing wrong with it, contrary to what some small minded people think. The fact that you like boys doesn't make you any less of a person. You're still the same person you always were."

Another nod, but Naruto still gave no indication that he would be ready to come out of hiding his face anytime soon; he hadn't been able to bring himself to look the older man in the eye since his confession. Iruka closed his eyes and leaned his head back, still stroking the blonde head for a few moments before smiling and looking down again.

"Naruto."

"Nani?" Came a muffled reply.

"How about some ramen? My treat."

The result was instant as always, just as Iruka had hoped. Naruto immeadiatly shot up from the couch and was at the door in an instant.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei! What's taking you so long?"

Iruka chuckled and followed the boy out the door in the direction of the ramen shop, ruffling his hair playfully as they laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, that didn't turn out as hard as I thought it would. Go figure. Okay, the time is now 4:17 AM, so it's a good thing I'm done writing this. If you've made it this far, please review. I like getting responces for my work. Don't bother flaming me though, I'm a pyro so it won't work. Personally I think that turned out pretty good for something written off the top of my head, but I'm the writer so my opinions about it don't really count now do they?


End file.
